


365  Days

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Had it really been a year since Operation: Blonde Ambition came to a successful end in his office?





	365  Days

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hogan walked into her apartment at 6:30, shaking out of her wool coat and her boots. It was a cold February evening; all she had in mind was a hot shower. Today had been one of those long days. She was in and out of meetings; running around the White House like a headless chicken. She barely had time to scarf down some takeout Thai for lunch; she ended up with heartburn. Then it was Pepcid and staying away from carbonated beverages for the rest of the afternoon. Some of the other assistants stayed late…looked at Hogan with scorn when she left. 

They felt she got away with more things because she was CJ’s niece. They accused her of getting choosier assignments and more time with the Second Lady. Hogan did not think they were right but never feared speaking her mind. She told them if they did not like their jobs, UPS was hiring. She spent most of her time with Donna anyway; she was now running the Deputy Chief of Staff’s office. She had not reached Senior Assistant status, but her work definitely impressed the older blonde.

Sighing, Hogan dropped all her junk in the living room and headed into the bedroom. She flicked on the lamp, immediately noticing the dress on her bed. It was beautiful, a deep purple Calvin Klein with a matching duster. She picked up the card on top of it. ‘Happy anniversary sweetie. Take a shower and get dressed. A car will pick you up for an 8 o’clock reservation at Equinox. I love you, J.’

Oh my God, had she really forgotten? Had it really been one year since Operation: Blonde Ambition came to a successful end in his office? It was a cold, rainy night not unlike tonight. Hogan smiled, flipped on her stereo and went to the bathroom. She may have forgotten for a moment but she planned to make this night quite memorable. As memorable as it could be with her still getting to work on time tomorrow.

***

Hogan hated to rush; she was not going to be able to do all she wanted. It was all her fault. Josh was never going to forgive her when he realized. She was only able to halfway dry her thick flaxen hair, so she brushed it into a fashionable bun as she tried not to jump around to Jane’s Addiction. The makeup was next; she always wore more in the winter. Satisfied with her face, Hogan pulled the dress over her head. Oh, wow…this thing had no back. Mr. Lyman was definitely living out his fantasy. Remembering she was not wearing any fragrance, the dress came off and Hogan was liberal but not overwhelming with Be Delicious.

When the car arrived, she grabbed her purse and put on her dress coat. There was a black Bentley sitting outside her apartment. Josh went all out. Smiling, Hogan slid in, and melted into the buttery softness of the leather. Hell, she didn’t know if she ever wanted to get out of the car. Luxury definitely had its benefit. A light snow was falling by the time the car pulled up in front of the restaurant. The chauffeur held an umbrella for Hogan. She walked right into her lover’s arms and Josh kissed her. He didn’t give a damn if anyone saw them tonight…it was his anniversary. He was not going to spend it in hiding.

“You look…wow. Damn, you are a beautiful woman.”

She smiled, accepting another kiss. She took the dozen red roses and they walked through the door.

“Nice Bentley Lyman. I am impressed.”

They were shown to a semi-secluded table where Josh held the chair for her. He poured two glasses of Cristal and smiled at her.

“Before you get all sweet and romantic, which I am very excited about, I have a little confession.”

“What?”

“Um, I forgot that today was our anniversary. It has been so busy and I…”

“Shh. It doesn’t matter. We are together tonight, you look fantastic, and that is the only thing I care about.”

“So you are not going to hold this over my head for the rest of my life?” she asked.

“Oh, I am certainly going to do that. But first I want to propose a toast.”

“OK.” Hogan held up her glass.

“To one year with the most beautiful, amazing person. A person who makes me smile, think, laugh, and love. It has been a wonderful ride.”

“Mmm hmm.” Hogan sipped her champagne.

They studied the menu. When the server arrived, they were both overindulgent. Josh ordered the pan-seared filet mignon with the macaroni and cheese and Hogan the crab cakes in lemon butter sauce.

“So, I really wanted to take you away for a long weekend. That didn’t go as planned.”

“It’s alright. This is really lovely. We don’t often get to have a nice dinner out. If that is all I have tonight, I would be a very happy girl.”

“Bite your tongue…there is definitely more to come.” He said.

Her smile lit the room and made Josh lightheaded. He still wondered how someone like her loved him. It wasn’t the age thing, though that was crazy enough. Josh did not spend much time focused on that anymore. Hogan was young, yes, but she was absolutely beautiful, intelligent, and full of this life and spirit he had never experienced before. Sometimes when Josh was so tired he barely knew his own name, he would hold onto her and let her energy and lust for life rejuvenate him.

“So, what was your favorite thing that happened this past year?” Hogan asked.

“There are too many to count. I just love being with you. But my all-time favorites are Sunday mornings. Lying in bed with newspapers, music, and CNN on mute. I love just talking to you.”

“Just talking?”

“Mmm, no.”

They both laughed. Josh asked her what her favorite was.

“Well, it’s not always easy to be together because we’re both so busy. I love it when it is just you and me. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing I just love being together. I never loved that before you.”

Dinner arrived and Hogan savored the smell. She and Josh shared a piece from each other’s plates, as they did frequently.

“Oh wow, now I'm thinking I should have ordered the crab cakes.”

“That’s silly…we would not have been able to share anything. Hey, what did you get me?”

“Isn't that just like a woman?” Josh asked smirking. “You forgot about it completely and now want gifts.”

“That’s right.”

“It’s a surprise, oh ye of little patience. I think you’ll like it.”

She was enjoying it already. She could not think of the last time Josh got off work at a decent hour. Whether she was at his place or her own, it was usually around or after midnight when he came in. Hogan didn’t quite understand how much work could be done after a certain hour but if all politicians were like Josh, they had to be doing something. As soon as the weather broke she was dragging him off for a long weekend…kicking and screaming if she had to. She didn’t think she would though.

“I guess it would be alright to give you one gift now.” Josh said.

“I would say so.”

The dinner dishes were collected. Hogan had another glass of champagne and thought about dessert. Josh pushed the box across to her.

“Happy anniversary.”

Yes, it was definitely jewelry. When her birthday and Christmas passed without baubles she was a bit confused. Not angry, she just wondered if Josh would ever buy her anything she could show off to her girlfriends. Not that Speed Racer, the complete series on DVD had not been the cause for some bragging over the holiday season. Unable to contain her 100-watt smile, Hogan opened the box. She pulled out the necklace. It was a white gold chain with a diamond encrusted cursive H charm.

“Josh, this is beautiful.”

“I wanted to get your whole name, like Carrie on Sex and the City but I thought it might be too much. Understated is always better.”

“And you pretend not to know what women want. I love this, thank you.”

“How about a thank you kiss.”

They met halfway and he stroked her cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too Lyman.”

***

They were back in the Bentley, making out like teenagers. The snow was still falling, sticking to the ground. Hogan figured she would check out the Weather Channel when she got home. 

“Its time for part two of my surprise.” Josh murmured.

She could barely understand him…he didn’t stop kissing her neck long enough to be audible. He stroked her naked breast, wearing a goofy grin when he realized it was naked. Hogan pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

“I'm not wearing any underwear.”

“That is so hot.”

“You can touch me anywhere you want.”

“We have all the time in the world.”

The Bentley slowed and then stopped. Hogan heard the driver get out.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“The rest of my surprise.”

The door opened. Josh got out first, reaching out a hand for Hogan. They were outside the Renaissance Mayflower, one of the oldest and most beautiful hotels in the city.

“Oh Josh, we’re staying here?”

“Yeah.”

They went straight to the room; Josh checked in earlier in the evening.

“I packed a little bag for both of us. I know it’s not a vacation but for one night we can live in the lap of luxury.”

They stayed in a beautiful room with a marble foyer and intricately replicated Queen Anne furniture. A king-sized four-poster bed was the centerpiece and there was a large picture window with a breathtaking view of the Capitol building. Hogan took a moment to look out the window after throwing her duster over a chair. DC was never more beautiful than in the midst of snow. Watching it blanket all the monuments could capture her attention for hours. Her lover had other plans. She smiled as the sound of Gin Blossoms filled the room. All this and he burned CDs.

“I do recall being told I could touch you anywhere.”

He slid his arms around her, kissing her shoulder as Hogan’s body formed to his. His hand moved across her stomach like a brush on canvas.

“The offer still stands Joshua.”

She broke away from him with reluctance. Moving from the window, Hogan slid the straps of her dress down and let it pool at her feet. She stepped out of it, standing in front of him naked. Now they were both smiling. She went over to the bed and climbed under the warmth of the covers.

“Get naked Lyman. Now.”

He undressed quickly, making his way over to the bed and into her arms. Josh threw the covers off; he didn’t like restrictions with her. Their kisses were fiery as they touched each other all over.

“Oh, you feel so good.” Hogan moaned.

“You know what will make me feel very good?” he asked.

“I will give you anything you want.”

Damn, that sounded hot.

“Anything sweetie?”

“Whatever your heart, or any other part of you, desires.”

Josh desired Hogan, plain and simple. He wanted her so much it hurt him. Literally hurt, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold on through the whole party. He needed to release now…being pumped again was not going to be a problem. Hogan straddled him, her kisses never stopping.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Your mouth.” He said.

“Where? Say it, it makes me hotter when you say it.”

“Blow me you sexy thing.”

Hogan threw her head back and laughed. She loved to pull Josh out of his box; watch him improvise. She moved her lips down his chest and across his groin. Josh moaned, his hips thrusting upward as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her tongue caressed him; he wanted to let go but held strong. The warmth of her mouth encased him as her lips moved up and down his swollen cock.

“Oh Hogan, oh baby, don’t stop.”

She loved that she had the power to reduce a man to a blubbering mess. Not just any man, but this man. She loved when his eyes shut tight, he grabbed the covers, and moaned her name. Josh Lyman, Mr. Cocky, at her mercy. He couldn’t hold on for long tonight, spilling down her throat in a matter of minutes. Then they were kissing again.

“Thank you.” He murmured against her skin.

He never had a better blowjob in his life. It was most certainly a generational thing. When he was coming up there were not many girls doing what they did now. At least they weren’t doing it to him. Josh covered her body in kisses, loving the nervous giggles when the feelings overwhelmed her.

“You are so sexy.”

“Tell me how sexy I am.”

“I'm a bit busy right now. As soon as I'm done, I promise.”

He bit her and Hogan nearly hit the roof. He licked her, stroked her, kissed her, and when his nimble fingers finally found her clit, Hogan grabbed his shoulder and climaxed. Josh rolled over, taking Hogan with him. He looked at her as she rode him.

“Josh! Oh God, oh God, yeah, that’s the spot!”

He held her hips and thrust into her. Hogan took his hand and put it on her clit…he knew exactly what to do. They came together; Hogan falling against him as the room fell silent. Josh stroked her back while she caught her breath.

“You are the absolute best lover.” She whispered.

“I bet you say that to all the hot guys.”

They laughed. Hogan slid onto the bed and into his arms.

“I love you Hogan.”

“I love you too.”

“I can't believe its been a year. It’s been a wonderful year.”

“Yeah. God, I never expected this.”

“Of course you didn’t…you forgot our anniversary.”

“Shut up.” She thumped his shoulder. “I meant all of it; you and me. Love was never something I thought I would have.”

“You deserve it.” Josh sat up and looked at her. “You know that, right? You are incredible and everybody loves you. I'm at the top of the list.”

Hogan kissed him, cuddling in his arms.

“Can I say something without you making fun of me for the rest of my life?” Josh asked.

“No promises.”

“Hogan.”

“OK. Of course you can.”

“I want it like this forever. I mean not all of it because eventually I want everyone to know how I feel about you, but I want this feeling. And I definitely want you.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” She whispered. “All coins have two sides.”

“I know that. You can tell me anything Hogan. I want to know everything about you.”

“Are you sure you want to know everything?”

“The good and the bad. It is not going to change how I feel right now.”

“There is time.” She replied, nodding. “I will tell you everything you want to know. I trust you Josh and I love you. There is plenty of time for the rest.”

Josh was on top of her again, kissing her softly. Hogan loved the way his body felt on hers, the heat, the hardness, and the texture of his raised scars on her smooth skin. She ran her hands down his spine, smiling when she felt him spread her thighs.

“What is on your mind Lyman?” she asked.

“Making love to you again. Then we will sleep in a lovely hotel bed. And after we make it through one more day in the trenches, we have the whole weekend together.”

“Saturday and Sunday? Ooh, I am such a lucky girl.”

“You're my girl.”

He slid inside of her. The lovemaking was passionate and intense. Afterward they slept in each other’s arms and both wished the sun didn’t have to invade on their world. Soon it would be more than the sun; they could not live alone in a bubble forever. The first year was over…it was time to see what the next one brought.

***


End file.
